Loud House: Love for Lincoln
by TheLoneTeenWriter
Summary: After Lori decided it would be a great idea to split the family in half for summer break, a lot of weird things begin to unfold, especially to Lincoln. Based on a comic of same premise. Rated M for said comic's premise.
1. Lincoln and Luan

It was a normal summer day in the Loud House. The twins were fighting, Lori was constantly texting Bobby, Luan was busy setting up her pranks and punchlines, and so forth. Somehow, there was a contest to see how much of a "rock and roll" fanatic you could be in a hotel room, so Luna thought it'd be a great idea to cause five thousand dollars of damage to a hotel room in under an hour with just an air guitar. She unsurprisingly won and got to take up to six friends to get to travel with Mick Swagger on his summer tour, but their parents refused to let her go. But today was a little different. Lori had the great idea to keep Luan, Lynn, Lucy, and Leni at the house while Mom and Dad took the others. Lincoln didn't know why'd she throw away her summer break like that, but it didn't really seem like she minded it. On top of that, their parents let Lori get a car—when they get back of course. Lincoln thought that he'd be able to visit Ronnie Ann now that it was over summer break. No one to make fun of him for going out with her. Everything seemed perfect.

"Ya know, have a lot less people around the house makes it a little more peaceful." Lincoln said while reading a magazine. "Then again, it feels a little odd since it's usually a full house." Suddenly, there was a knock at his door. Lincoln looked up to see Luna walk in.

"Hey, Linc. How's it going?"

"Pretty good. Thanks for asking. Wait, you're not planning a prank or some kind of joke are you?"

"Nah, not unless you want me to."

"Hmm… Could you go to Lynn's room and do a small prank on her for me. She needs to know what happens when you use my comics as paper footballs." Lincoln went back to reading his comic and Luan left the room.

"Hey, Luan! I have something to show you!" Luan shouted. Lynn opened her room door and sighed.

"What is it, Luan? These soccer balls aren't going to kick themselves out the window."

Luan pulled Lynn out of her room and laughed. She tossed a banana peel in the doorway and brought her attention back to Lynn. "Hey, I've got a joke for ya. Why'd the tomato turn red?"

"I don't know. Allergies or something?"

Luan giggled a bit. "Because it saw the salad dressing." She burst out with laughter while Lynn stared. "Get it?"

"Yeah… I get it." She went to go back into her room, but ended up tripping on the banana peel.

Luan laughed once more. "See? That joke didn't quite 'fall flat' like you did." Luan walked back into Lincoln's room and saw him laughing.

"Thanks, Luan. I knew that'd be funny. Hey, you even used my gag when I was your assistant."

"Yeah, I couldn't help it."

"Oh snap! I forgot I had to meet Ronnie Ann soon! See ya later, Luan!" Lincoln made his way out the door and out the house.

"Oh, that's too bad. You'll be getting something else..."


	2. Luan's Ambition

It was time for Luan to act while she still had time. She put on a black hoodie and took Lynn's baseball bat, which she kept downstairs near the front door from an earlier game she had played in before. She also took Lincoln's 'new' bike and rode down towards an abandoned farm house. Once there, she saw Ronnie Anne who was calling out for Lincoln. She firmly grasped the baseball bat in her hand and snuck up to her. Once close enough, she swung hard and hit Ronnie Anne dead in the face. She instantly fell to the ground unconscious. Luan pulled Ronnie's seemingly lifeless body towards a nearby chair Luan had placed near the farm house and tied her down with some rope and taped up her mouth.

"I guess she's stuck in a bind." Luan laughed.

Eventually, Ronnie Anne awoke to new surroundings. Instead of being near a farm, she saw what seemed like a sewage treatment plant. She soon noticed she was tied down to a chair and her mouth was covered with tape. She heard footsteps from behind and turned to see that it was Luan.

"Oh, you're awake now. Guess I don't hit hard enough to get the job done, but it doesn't matter. You're not going anywhere. In about twenty minutes, high-pressure wastewater will be released through here, taking you along with it." She walked closer to Ronnie and placed her hand on Ronnie's hair. "If only you left my little Lincoln alone, everything would've been fine. You think that violence is going to win his heart? You know nothing! Lincoln needs someone to make him smile and laugh; that someone is me!" Luan smiled as she began thinking about Lincoln. "Holding him close as he giggled...Stroking his soft, white hair as he catches his breath from laughing too hard..." She brought her attention back to Ronnie Anne. "I did not become a great comedian just for you to take him away."

Ronnie Anne muffled as she tried to free herself from her bondage.

"You'd just be wasting your breath, you know. There's no one around to hear you for miles. But what the heck?" Luan pulled off the tape that was preventing Ronnie from speaking.

"Luan...You're...Not...Funny…" Ronnie Anne said with a sadistic smile on her face. Ronnie began to laugh louder and louder. "You're the only joke around here, Luan!" Luan gripped onto the baseball bat harder the more Ronnie laughed. "You and Lincoln?! Never!" Finally having heard enough, Luan slammed the baseball bat down Ronnie's throat, killing her instantly.

"Looks like she's got more wood in her mouth than George Washington." She started with a chuckle and gradually broke out into laughter. She stopped laughing, remembering the second part of her plan. "Lincoln...!"


	3. Luan Comforts Lincoln

it was around 9 o'clock at the Loud House and Luan had made her way home. She felt as though she had taken one less problem that was in her way out of her life. To succeed with her next plan, it required a little more care. Luan made her way upstairs. "Lincoln! I've got a few new jokes to tell ya! They'll be funny, trust me!"

Lynn peered her face out of Lincoln's room after hearing Luan call out for their brother.

"Lynn, what were you doing in Lincoln's room…?"

"He was upset about something, so I decided to cheer him up."

"Well, I'm here now...So you can leave."

"Fine, I'll go. He's not saying much anyways. Oh yeah, before I forget: Have you seen my baseball bat anywhere? I remember leaving it downstairs, but I can't seem to find it."

"I have no idea." Luan says with a slight smirk as she walked into Lincoln's room. Once inside, all she heard was her brother's sobs and cries. "Hey, Linc. How's everything going?" She looked at him facing against the wall. "Let me guess: Girlfriend problems?"

Lincoln turned his head and looked at his older sister. "H-How'd you know?"

"I'm your big sister. I need to know these things." She walked a little closer to his bed. "I'm here to cheer you up…"

"S-She really hurt me, Luan. I got a letter telling me to meet her... When I got there, all I found was another letter that said she hated me." He sniffled and went back to looking at the wall. "As I went home, all I could think about was the note. My day has been really bad, but how was yours?"

Luan looked up at the ceiling, knowing that Ronnie's body was floating in ten feet deep sewage water by now. "Perfect. Absolutely perfect." She went on thinking about her plan and how well it went. It went just like her pranks believe it or not. Subtle use of misdirection, a hint of suspense, then you hit them with the punchline. "But, you know…" Luan climbed on top of Lincoln and sat on his lap. "The night's still young."

Lincoln stared at Luan, slightly confused as to what she was doing.

Luan grabbed Lincoln's wrists and pulled them up. "And I'm not leaving until I get a smile on your face." She placed his hands on her shoulders. "What do you call a man with a spade on his head?"

"Um, Luan?"

"No, 'Doug.'"

"Luan, please don't…"

"What do you call a man with no spade on his head?" Luan began gradually sliding down Lincoln's hands.

"Lu-Luan…"

"'Douglas.'" Luan smiled and leaned in closer to Lincoln, noticing that his hands were placed on her waist.

"I won't give in, Luan."

"Oh really? Not even a chuckle?"

"I'm supposed to be upset; tears and everything."

"Well, I guess I'll have to bring out the big guns." Luan pulled out her scrunchie that had held her hair in a pony tail.

Lincoln's face turned a bright red after seeing her do that.

"What did one hat say to the other hat?! You stay here. I'll go on 'ahead'! What's E.T. short for?! Because he only has little legs! What do you call an alligator in a suit?! An 'investigator'!"

The more jokes Luan threw at Lincoln, the more they weighed down on him. He grew a smiled and put up his hands in defeat. "Luan, you can stop now!" He chuckled to himself.

"See?! Smiles!" Luan pushed two fingers against Lincoln's cheeks. "I knew my top-shelf jokes would get ya eventually.

"Well…Not exactly."

"Is that so?!"

" _You_ made me smile!"

After hearing his words, Luan blushed and covered her mouth. "Wha-What?"

"Well...After receiving that letter, I felt like just laying in bed forever. Everyone else was downstairs doing their own thing and I doubt they noticed me. The only one who bothered to show up was Lynn, but she was only here looking for her baseball bat because she thought I took it. We ended up playing some weird game called _Sock Squash_ , but she ended up beating me 17-0. After awhile, she just gave up. You on the other hand! You were so determined to make me happy! I love you too, Luan!" Lincoln quickly gave Luan a hug, causing her to blush more.

"Lincoln…"

"Yeah."

"You know it's your bedtime."

"Oh!"

"Don't worry, I'll stay here with you."

Luan and Lincoln crawled under the blankets and Lincoln laid his head on Luan's stomach. He yawned and closed his eyes.

"Good night, Luan."

"Good night, Lincoln."


	4. Lucy Finds Ronnie Anne

A few moments afterwards, Leni was looking around for had opened the fridge a few minutes before and noticed that Lucy's black jelly was seemingly wiggling on its own. Leni checked under the couch cushions and didn't find Lucy there. "Lucy! Lucy, where are you?" She made her way upstairs, still calling out for her sister. "Lucy! Your black jelly was wobbling when I opened the fridge! I think it might be alive!" She walked over to Lincoln's door. "Lincoln, I need your help! We've got spooky jelly! Lincoln, you awake?" Leni opened the door and peeped in a little to see Luan seriously glaring at her.

"He had a rough day and I finally got Lincoln to sleep...Please, keep your voice down.."

Leni closed the door and thought to herself, "I don't get that joke, Luan." She continued walking away and noticed something else. "Where's Lucy?"

Meanwhile near the water treatment plant, Lucy was standing on top a slightly tall structure that gave a good view of the town. She gazed across the starry night sky. This was the only place she felt she could best escape the world and question her existence. Finally done with her contemplation, she climbed down a ladder and once down, she noticed four wooden sticks poking out from a nearby bush. Slightly growing curious, she pulled on it and once visible, she set up upright. Her face was emotionless, but she was feeling a lot of fear. She had discovered Ronnie Anne's body and the Lynn's bat was still jutting out of her mouth.

"Hey, Ronnie. You can talk to me later if you want, but right now you've got something that belongs to my sister and I need it back." She took another look at the bat noticing how much of it was stuck down Ronnie's throat. "Wow, that things really stick in there. Remind me to never call Luan unfunny." She went over to Ronnie's lifeless body and grasped as much of the exposed bat as she could. "Good thing you can't feel this." She began pulling, and after much straining, it quickly slid out like butter. It kind of reminded her of King Arthur with the sword stuck in the stone. Lucy pushed the chair back into the push and flipped it over. "Your empty vessel needs no comfort and has to stay hidden." She then made her way back to the Loud House. She quickly but quietly made her way up the stairs and went into Lynn's room, placing the baseball bat on her bed. Lucy climbed into her bed and covered herself up with her blanket. It had been a while, but she smiled in that instant.

Luan was sleeping comfortably with Lincoln, Lucy felt content for once in what seemed like ages, Lynn was snoring as loud as always, and Leni even managed to cage up Lucy's black jelly. For once in many, many, many years, The Loud House was...quiet.


	5. Lincoln and Lucy

As quick as day the went, the night went by even faster. Luan awoke from her slumber and saw Lincoln passed out on the floor with his legs still on the bed, resting on top of hers. Luan felt like kissing him at that moment, but she knew better than that. She crawled out of bed and went into her room. After brushing her teeth, fixing her hair, taking a shower and putting in her shower robe, she made her way downstairs to make herself a cup of coffee. After she made her coffee, she placed it down on the counter. When Luan turned to grab it, it was gone. She looked up to see Lynn drinking it, take huge gulps.

"And why did you take my drink?"

"Sorry, sis. I ain't got any time to waste. Practice starts soon."

"What practice?"

Luan pulled out her baseball bat and posed with with. "The Atlantean is coming up next week and I've better get ready for it. I've gotta be prepared to knock some balls out of the park!"

Luan shrieked at the sight of the bat in Lynn's hand. Luan thought she got rid of it for good, but apparently Lynn got a hold of it again somehow. "W-Where did you get that?!"

"It was on my bed when I woke up this morning."

"Tell me the truth! Don't lie!"

"Calm down. Why do you even care so much?"

Lucy was listening to their conversation from upstairs and smiled. She looked over to Lincoln's room door and pulled out a dark purple headband. "I can do this...For Lincoln." She sighed and pulled the headband under her hair that usually covered her eyebrows yes, making them visible. She sighed and opened Lincoln's door.

"Hey, Lincoln. Are you awake?" Lucy looked down and saw Lincoln on the floor still asleep. She went over to him and knelt down next to him. "Lincoln!"

Lincoln suddenly awoke and was startled as he made eye contact with Lucy.

"You remember the promise you made me?"

"Aww, c'mon, Lucy. I still haven't recovered from the last time we did it. This boy needs to recharge." Lincoln stood up and hunched over. "Do I really need to listen to another of your poems?"

"You know the deal, Lincoln: I do your chores for the rest of the week and in return, you have to listen to all of my poems for the rest of the month. Anyways, today is special."

"Can I at least get dressed first?"

Lucy instantly blushed and looked away from him. "Err, no. We are already wasting time."

 _Gloom, darkness, everything that calls in the night: That is what I am. I rejected all that is pure. Light can blind a one's vision. Nothing but a sham._

 _But then I gazed beyond the light and I saw him: A protector, loving and humble. Looking past the grim._

 _At first, I was unaware of the deeds he had undertaken. As I grow and know more of his kindness, it leaves me...shaken._

 _When a light breaks out from within, he covers it with a dark shroud, protecting me. Ridicule, belittled, seems something less by the others, he takes it all, giving me a smile filled with glee._ Tears started forming in Lucy's eyes and she sniffled.

 _I even tried to blanket my world in darkness, but he came again. He covered my eyes. I could clearly see that my plan would be in vain._

 _But now it's my turn to save him. My turn to be the protector. So for days, I've been nothing but a watching spectre. Lucy began to cry._

 _I...I could only watch for so long before I had to make my move. If my protector knew, I believe he would disapprove._

Lucy hopped over to Lincoln and hugged him tightly while yelling, "I won't lose you!" Lucy looked away from him, seemingly contemplating to herself. "I don't think I'll be able to stop myself…"

Confusion hit Lincoln once more. "What?"

In an instant, Lucy kissed Lincoln on the lips. Unbeknownst to them, there was a camera running in Lincoln's closet.

"Lincoln, take me to the bed."

"But, Lucy…"

"Please!"

"...Okay."

Lincoln took Lucy to his bed and he laid down while Lucy got on top of him. They kissed again as the camera continued to record their actions.

 **Is it bad when a huge chunk of your chapter consists of nothing but italics? Darn Lucy and her poems. Hope you enjoyed the read, regardless.**


	6. Lincoln and Lucy: So Close but So Far

Back to Luan and Lynn fighting against each other. It soon became physical, until Lori came into the kitchen and saw them.

"You two! Stop it now!" Lori shouted.

The pair looked in her direction and stopped.

"Now—Without a word, step away from each other."

Luan and Lynn did as she said and took a couple steps away from each other.

"Lynn, you should be out practicing; and you, Luan, you have an appointment to get to."

Lynn sighed and walked outside, leaving Lori and Luan alone.

"That appointment is today? I'll just say bye to Lincoln first and–"

"Oh, no you don't, Giggles! Not only are you late, but you're also not going to screw anything up for me, got it? Dressed and out. I'll be coming with you.

Luan looked on sadly, knowing that she won't be able to see Lincoln at all for the morning. She and Lori walked upstairs and Luan walked into her room.

"You've got three minutes, Luan." Just then, Lori got a text from her parents, since they use the same phone apparently.

 ** _Mom and Dad:_** _Don't be late for Luan's appointment today_

 ** _Lori:_** _On_ it **_*Followed by seventeen smiley faces*_**

 ** _Mom and Dad:_** _Oh! And don't forget to wake Lincoln up too_ ** _*Followed by two hearts*_**

After receiving that final message, Lori looked over to Lincoln's room door.

At this point, Lucy and Lincoln were fully fledged making out; lips locked and all. Lucy hair had covered her eyes once more. Lucy pulled back, leaving a string of saliva hanging in between their mouths. Lucy placed her hand onto her _special_ area.

"Lincoln...I need you...to give me…something more."

Before things could escalate any further, Lori knocked on the door, causing Lincoln to scream. Lori went back to her phone.

 ** _Lori:_** _He's up now!_

 ** _Mom and Dad:_** _Thank you_

Lori looked over to Luan and Luna's room door. "Luan, are you almost ready yet?"

"Almost!"

Back inside Lincoln's room, Lincoln was sweating like crazy from the heart attack he had received. "I think my heart is in my mouth." He chuckled for a second and went blank.

"I'm sorry, Lincoln. I guess I came on a little too strong back there. I'll eat until they leave , then I'll go back to my room." Lucy snuggled up against Lincoln who was still out of it. "Until then."

Finally, Luan came out of her room.

Lori took notice and smiled. "Looking smart, Luan. Now come on, the taxi's on its way."

Lucy was listening to see if the coast was clear from behind Lincoln's door. Lori and Luan were making their way downstairs, but before Luan took the first step, she turned back. "I'll be home soon, Lincoln." As quick as she gained a smile, she lost it to an angry glare that formed after seeing Lucy peeping out from Lincoln's door. "Lucy?" Luan asked herself angrily.

Lucy quickly closed the door. "Why her of all people?"

Lori had been waiting long enough and started yelling for Luan to come downstairs "Luan! We're leaving now!"

Luan came down the steps, still pondering as to why Lucy was with Lincoln. "Why was Lucy in Lincoln's room?"

Lori answered, "She's most likely reading those horrid poems to him. I'll tell you all about it in the taxi."

The two left the house and closed the door. After hearing the door slam, Lucy took the chance to leave Lincoln's room.


	7. Lincoln and Lucy: Discussion

Back in the taxi, Lori had gotten a text from Bobby.

"Bobby just texted me asking if I knew where his little sister was."

"Oh, yeah?"

"He says that she never came home last night. I should ask him if he knows anything."

"He won't!"

"How do you know?"

"I was with him last night."

"...Doing what?"

"Trying to tickle his funny bone."

Back at the Loud house, Lincoln was sitting in his bed, looking down into his cover.

 _"Welcome to the Loud house, where excitement never stops and I place where brothers should lock their doors. I'm serious about that last part! Anyways, if you hadn't noticed yet, the Loud house has been a little less loud lately. You see, there was this competition for tickets to follow Mick Swagger on his summer tour. Luna had to show how 'rock and roll' she was. She then proceeded to cause five thousand dollars in damage in a hotel room with just an air guitar. She won unsurprisingly. She could take up to six friends with her, but our parents disapproved. Then Lori had the great idea of taking care of me, Leni, Lynn, Lucy, and Luan for the time being."_ Lincoln got out of bed and put on his usual orange shirt. _"And as a 'thank you', our parents decided to give Lori a car; After they come back home, of course. It's not as bad as it sounds, though. Lori has been taking everything seriously. With a lot less people here, it's been really quiet now. A lot of weird things have been happening too. There was this morning with Lucy and there was last week when I had–"_

Lucy called out Lincoln's name, causing him to scream from surprisement. He turned around to see Lucy holding out cup of coffee.

Lincoln was clenching his chest, catching his breath. _"See what I mean about locking doors?_

Lucy and Lincoln sit down on his bed beside each other.

"Lucy, we need to talk."

"Yeah, we should talk about what our kids would look like."

"What…?!"

"You know—If they'll have white or blond hair."

Lincoln looked at her seriously, only to get a laugh from her. "I know, we need to talk about us."

"Lucy...do you love me?"

"That's what it feels like."

Lincoln looked into his coffee. "You know this can't continue, right?"

"I actually have a few ideas for that! We can make it work!"

"Oh! Well what if a girl wants to go out with me? I could tell them we're dating. Then we could start making out in front of her. Okay, that might be a little out of character, but you get the idea."

Tears flowed down Lucy's cheeks. "I would never be so selfish! Unlike other people, I know the situation we're in. I've been thinking about this for some time now and–Are you gonna have your drink?"

"Oh, right. Continue." Lincoln began drinking his coffee.

"Well, my first idea was that as long as hw have the chance, we'd have sex."

Lincoln face instantly turned red after realizing how hot the coffee Lucy made was.

"We got quite far earlier. I didn't expect that to happen, but it did. I would like to continue where we left off." Lucy blushed and looked at Lincoln who was fanning his mouth. "What's wrong?"

Lincoln placed his hands on Lucy's shoulders. "Lucy, you don't have to be so blunt." Lincoln looked at her a while after not getting a response. "Lucy?"

"I...I don't think I can help myself." She quickly kissed Lincoln and Lincoln kissed back.

 **Well, this story is nearing its end. After I'm done writing the main story, I'll have to think for a while about how I should end it. Sorry about using a lot of italics...again.**


	8. Luan's Appointment

After some ten minutes of on-and-off conversations and thirty minutes of silence, Lori and Luan make it to the Child Psychiatric Center. Lori and Luan exit the taxi and make their way inside the building.

"Lori, I don't even like this place. Can't we just leave?"

"Sorry, but you're not leaving here. Look, how about after this we'll all an all girl party, plus Lincoln? That sound fun?"

Luan smiled and nodded. "That'd be pretty great!"

"Alright, it's settled then. See you in a couple of hours, Luan."

Lori and Luan went their separate ways. Luan walked down a long hallway and entered a room five doors down on the left. Once inside, she saw a man sitting in a chair behind a desk.

"You do know you're late, right?"

"Sorry, Doc. Me and Lori had some trouble to handle this morning, so we ended up being late."

"Oh, okay. I thought you would've stopped showing up entirely."

"No way. I couldn't just leave like that." Luan took off her jacket and sat down in a chair.

"So, what've you got for me today?"

"Hmm...everything is fine for the most part. Instead, how about we-"

"Luan…"

"Okay, okay...everything isn't fine. I got into a little scuffle with Lynn this morning."

"Why? I thought you and Lynn were pals."

"We are, but she took something from me…"

"And what might that be?"

"She took my coffee this morning. I can ever really start my day without out."

"I see…" The doctor said after writing something in his journal."

"See, Doc? You're starting to get a little progress, right?"

The doctor stopped writing and looked up at Luan. " _Me?_ This is our problem, Luan."

Y-Yeah, you're right. There is a lot more. It was a few days back and I was listening to my brother sleeping as always, until I heard someone open his door...it was Lynn…"

"...Anything...happen?"

"No, nothing happened between them. She just got in his bed and laid with him. I guess seeing her with him really did something to me."

"Hmm…"

"I couldn't ever hurt any of my sisters, no matter what they do, but I took a little...um...what's the term?"

"Affirmative Action?"

"Yeah, I did that!"

"So, what Affirmative Action did you take?"

"I kinda took a little swing at my problems." Luan laughed to herself and sighed. "You wouldn't get that joke."

"No, it's fine. Please carry on."

"Anyways, after I took some Affirmative Action, I kinda had a sense of control return to me."

"Oh! So, you no longer love him?"

Luan smiled. "I'm always going to love him; He's my brother, after all."

"I guess that's true. Anything else on your mind?"

"No, not at the moment."

"So, you've told me everything, correct?"

"Nothing's ever been left out."

"Okay, well I guess that somewhat wraps up this appointment." The doctor continued to write some more for what seemed like half an hour. He never kept any clocks around his office, in fear of his patients worrying about when they'll be out, rather than paying attention and answering questions.

All Luan had in her mind was Lincoln. She just couldn't wait any longer to see his smile and her his voice. But, she couldn't afford raising further suspicion in her doctor. She had to make it seem she's at least trying to change. It wasn't easy trying to stay calm while being studied by someone you've never met, yet Luan was holding out.

Soon enough, the doctor stopped writing and put some papers in a folder, then storing it in a file cabinet behind him. "Well, Luan. You might need one more appointment before you no longer need me."

"Really? That's somewhat reassuring."

"Now, hold on. Just because you no longer need me, doesn't mean you can revert back to before."

"I understand, Doc. I'll be better this time, I promise."

"I sure hope so."


	9. Lincoln's 'Reward'

Back at the Loud house, Lucy was lying on top of Lincoln, smiling back at him. Her smile quickly faded away and she got off of him.

"I-I'm sorry, Lincoln. I shouldn't have done that."

"Lucy...you…" Lincoln couldn't put what he wanted into words after watching Lucy walk out of his room. "Oh, well. If I'm honest, I feel like that was the best way to handle it. I didn't want her to do anything she'd regret."

Just then, Leni walked into Lincoln's room carrying what appeared to be Lucy's black jelly. "Lincoln, I need your help with this. It's weird and gross and I can't stand looking at it anymore. We've got to get rid of it."

"Why can't you just throw it away?"

"I did once, but it came back for me."

Lincoln sighed and took the jelly out of her hands. "Fine, I'll handle it."

"Thanks, Lincoln. You, me and Lynn should, like, do something as a thank-you."

"You mean a celebration or something?"

"Yeah, that's it. I'll go get Lynn from outside and we can go." Lynn exited Lincoln's room and went down stairs. She went outside and saw Lynn repeatedly throwing a ball at the side of the house. Leni walked outside and waved.

"What is it, Leni?" Lynn asked while still continuing with her activity.

"Lincoln helped me with my jelly problem, so we should do a celebration for him."

"I guess that could be fun. How are we gonna throw the party though?"

"We can throw parties? No way!"

"Leni, that's not—Lynn…just stop yourself now. Instead of giving him a party, just show how grateful you are with hugs or something."

"Give Lincoln hugs? Okay, I guess he could use some. You wanna hug him too?"

"I might punch him afterwards, but okay."

Lynn and Leni walk inside the house and make their way into Lincoln's room. Leni noticed that Lincoln was faced down on the bed with the jelly splattered on the floor.

Lincoln lifted his head up. "I'm not dead, Leni. I just accidentally dropped it on the floor when I tripped over BonBon."

"Lincoln, Leni and I have to give you hugs or something." Lynn said while staring at the jelly in the floor.

"What for? I didn't do anything deserving of one."

"Well, since you took care of Leni's _problem_ , she wanted to give you a hug I guess."

Lincoln rubbed his neck. "Then why are you giving me one?"

"Don't worry, I'll punch you afterwards."

Lynn and Leni hugged Lincoln for what seemed like ten minutes. Lincoln's head was being pressed against Leni's chest, making him blush almost instantly. Leni noticed how red Lincoln got and stopped hugging him.

"Lincoln, are you okay?"

"Y-Y-Yeah…"

Lynn punched Lincoln's arm and he screamed. "There, now he's okay."

"Okay, now that we're done here, can you people just–" Before Lincoln could finish his sentence, the doorbell rang. "Oh, great. What now?"

"Don't worry, Lincoln. I'll get it." Leni walked downstairs and opened the door to see two cops standing on the other side. "It's Halloween already? Boy, the months fly by super fast. Lynn! Lincoln! We've got Trick-or-Treaters!"


	10. Search for Clues: Part 1

"Uh, Ms. Loud?" One of the officers asked while the other had his eyebrow raised.

"That's me, and my other nine sisters, and my mom."

"We've got a report of a missing child named Ronnie Anne."

"Oh, that's terrible! Lincoln! Ronnie's gone missing!"

Lynn and Lincoln ran downstairs and met Leni standing in front of two cops.

"Uh, officers? What's going on?" Lincoln asked out of slight curiosity, but mostly fear.

"Apparently Bobby's sister, Ronnie , had disappeared a few days ago. We came here because Lincoln is in a close relationship with her."

"Not anymore, guys. She broke up with me." Lincoln admitted while holding back a few tears. "She gave me a note saying so herself.

"Aww, Lincoln." Lynn and Leni said at the same time.

"You wouldn't happen to still have that note with you, would you?"

"Hold on. I'll go check." Lincoln ran back upstairs into his room and looked pretty much everywhere for the note, but he couldn't find it. He walked back downstairs and shook his head. "No, I don't have it. Sorry."

"Damn." One of the officers said under his breath. "That note could've helped us speed this cold case up a little faster. Do you remember if you gave it to anyone?"

"Oh, yeah. I gave it to my sister, Luan."

"Where is she right now? She probably knows where it is."

"Don't waste your time trying to talk to Luan, officers." Lynn interjected. "She'll be too busy making jokes than giving answers. Besides, I doubt she kept up with the note anyways. Knowing her, she just threw it away unless it had some joke material on it."

"I see…" The other officer said. "We'll keep in touch in case we find anymore clues or evidence to Ronnie Anne's disappearance." The officers took their leave and left the three Loud children alone.

"Those two sure knew how to pull off a pretty accurate cop impression." Leni mentioned.

"Leni, those cops were real!" Lincoln and Lynn yelled simultaneously.


	11. Search for Clues: Part 2

Meanwhile, Lori had returned to the clinic to pick up Luan so they could return home.

"So, Luan. How was your appointment?" Lori asked while texting Bobby.

"It went a lot better than usually. My doctor even 'appointed' out that I might be able to stop visiting him soon." Luan laughed.

"That's good to hear."

After ten minutes of waiting and another thirty minutes of riding in a taxi, the pair arrived back at home. The two exited the vehicle and went into their house. Luan immediately went for Lincoln's room. Once there, she knocked on the door.

"Hey, Linc, it's Luan. Can I come in?"

Leni opened the door. "Oh, hey! You should've been here. Cops were here earlier looking for Ronnie Anne."

"Oh, yeah?" Luan said sounding quite uninterested. "What're you doing in Lincoln's room?"

"He said he gave you a note that had what Ronnie wrote on it. Wait...why would Lincoln give you a piece of paper someone else wrote on?"

"That's not important, Leni." Luan walked into Lincoln's room and saw Lynn laying on Lincoln's bed. "Lynn, what're you doing?"

"Waiting for Lincoln to get back."

"From where?" Luan asked slightly annoyed.

"Lucy had to show him something."

"Wait, Lucy and Lincoln left? When?" Leni asked confused.

"I don't know, but Lucy said it had something to do with Ronnie Anne."

"Oh no…" Luan said to herself.


	12. Lincoln Discovers the Truth

Lucy and Lincoln had traversed around ten miles from home. Earlier. Lucy had told Lincoln she had found Ronnie Anne at the city's water treatment plant. Once there, Lincoln fell on his face, breathless from the amount of walking they had endured.

"Come on, Lincoln. We're almost there. We just have to make a left toward that ladder over there."

Lincoln struggled to stand and wiped sweat from his face. "Okay...I'm ready…"

The pair continued walking and made it to a bush. Lincoln covered his nose due to the fact that it smelled so rancid. He noticed that Lucy didn't seem to take notice, but then again, Lucy was well...Lucy.

"You might not like what you see, but here it is." Lucy walked closer to the bush and grabbed on two chair legs that were hidden in the bushes. With a little struggle, she pulled out the chair along with what appeared to be a decaying body.

Lincoln felt his heart sink immediately. "I-I...is that..?" He felt tears begin to well up in his eyes, yet he felt like holding them back. He was speechless. The love of his life was dead in a chair right in front of him. Lincoln couldn't imagine anywho who would do such a thing. He slowly inched closer and closer. The smell of Ronnie's rotting body wasn't enough to keep Lincoln from turning back. Eventually, he was inches away from her lifeless body. At this point, his mental walls failed and he broke down into tears and whines. He knelt to the ground and fell on his side, releasing all the fear and sorrow he had tried to keep inside. Even Lucy, who was known for being dark and eerie, started to cry. Lincoln stood up and untied Ronnie and watched her slowly fall to the ground. He knelt down again and embraced Ronnie's body. "W-Who...could've done this?" Lucy knew, but she was reluctant to answer.

"I did it…"

Lincoln and Lucy turned around to see Luan standing behind them with her head down, glaring at the ground. Lincoln just blankly stared at his older sister, unbelieving in what she had said.

"Luan...I know you like telling jokes and all, but this isn't the time…"

"Lincoln, she's not lying." Lucy reinforced. "She killed Ronnie."

"Luan k-killed...Ronnie Anne...? I-I don't...why would?..." At a loss for words, Lincoln turned and looked back at Ronnie. "I loved her…"


	13. Luan's Continued Quest

**Huge hiatus because one: I really didn't know how to end this, two: I pretty much gave up last chapter, three: Really hit a writer's block and moved on to something else. Strange thing is is that I had started this three days after my last chapter. I just stopped writing.**

"Luan, I just don't understand...why would you do this?" Lincoln looked at Luan whose face rose up to meet his.

"Lincoln...I...I didn't want her to be yours. All she did was hit and hurt you. That's not how to win over your affection. You need to smile."

"Luan, killing Ronnie isn't a solution to anything! Besides, she hurting me was how she showed affection. Why else haven't you seen us hold hands or anything? Now she's dead and you're looking at twenty-five to life, all because of this."

Luan knew she had done something horrible, but before, she didn't even care. If Ronnie was dead, it was one less problem to worry about. But now she realized she was in a deep hole and there was very little to get her out. "You're right, Lincoln...I'm sorry."

"I don't mean to be blunt, but we've got a dead body of a person that's missing." Lucy stated. "What do we do? We can't just leave it here."

"I suggest we take Ronnie's body to a hospital, call the cops, and then the rest should be taken care of."

"Lincoln, you do know we can't just go into town with a dead body, right? We need a better way to do this." Lucy thought of an idea and decided to put it to action. "Lola's car is still in the garage, so maybe we could build it into a hearse and take it there."

"No! None of that! I've realized my mistake here, but… but Lincoln I love you. I can't help that it's more than just brother-sister love. It's obsessive and there's one other person I have to deal with before you're mine." Luan quickly took off without another word.

"Lucy, you deal with Ronnie Anne and I'll go after Luan and try to stop her!" Lincoln then chased after Luan, leaving Lucy with Ronnie Anne.


End file.
